My Twin Sister
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: Kisah sepasang gadis kembar yang menjalani kehidupannya yang sangat tragis,dan tak terfikirkan sebelumnya / RnR PLEASE?


Kukayuh sepedaku kuat-kuat untuk mengejarmu. Yang tengah jauh berada di depanku. Sesekali aku memanggilmu untuk tidak terlalu cepat,namun kau malah menghiraukannya. Ya,sudahlah. Sifatmu memang begitu. Lagi pula kau ini adalah kakakku yang tomboy. Aku sangat bersyukur,bisa bertemu denganmu. Tak kusangka,aku akan memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Kau terlihat tersenyum saat menggowes sepedamu dan melintasi rumput hijau yang dipenuhi embun itu.

Pagi ini,memang luar biasa indah. Tuhan yang menciptakan itu semua. Tapi,semoga saja nasib kita juga akan indah di pagi ini. Seperti bunga matahari yang indah merekah di taman milik nenek Tsunade disana. Ya, disana! Tak kusangka,aku sudah sampai di rumah nek Tsunade yang sekaligus di sampingnya,terdapat sekolahku tercinta. Ku parkirkan sepedaku di tempat parkir yang berjejeran dengan sepeda milik teman-teman,dan motor milik guru-guruku. Ku mulai melangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Dengan penuh harapan yang telah tergenggam. Aku memulai menjalani kehidupanku yang indah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**My Twin Sister © Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,AU,Typo (bertebaran #nebarkacang),GaJe,abal,absurd #maybe?****,alur ngebut,crispy, girly (?),**** penulisan tidak rapih alias amburadul,**** de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kupikir … tuhan menciptakanmu dengan begitu sempurna_

_Kau cantik_

_Kau manis_

_Kau pintar_

_Kau kuat_

_Bahkan lebih kuat dari baja_

_Kita akan melangkah bersama_

_Pada jalan menuju __cangkang yang berarti*_

_You __are__ my best friend. And you __are__**M**__**y **__**T**__**win **__**S**__**ister!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Enjoy and … Happy Reading! ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ohayou minna_ ..." Kataku saat sampai dikelasku,kelas 8G.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_ ..." Jawab semua anak yang terdapat di kelas. Yakni,Hinata,Ten-ten,dan sahabat dekatku Temari. Aku langsung menuju bangku yang biasa kududuki dikelas. Tepatnya,pada barisan kedua dari pintu,dan barisan ke dua dari papan tulis. Aku lalu duduk dan mengobrol bersama Temari yang sekaligus teman sebangkuku. Temari adalah seorang juara kelas di kelas 8G. Dia sangat jago sains.

Di tengah-tengah perbincangan, antara aku dengan Temari tentang tugas-tugas sekolah,terselip kalimat yang baru kudengar.

" … Cangkang tak berarti,yang penting adalah isinya .…"

Aku terdiam barangkali aku tau arti kalimat itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Cangkang itu,adalah bagian luarnya. Dan,yang terpenting ada di dalamnya … itu mungkin?," Jelas Temari, "aku menemukan kalimat mutiara itu di buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan …." Lanjutnya.

"Oh …," Aku berhenti sebentar, "oh iya, Tema. Bisakah kau nanti menemaniku ke toko buku?" lanjutku lagi.

"Tentu. Aku juga akan kesana nanti!"Jawabnya girang.

…

…

…

Sepulang sekolah,aku dan Temari langsung menuju toko buku yang tak jauh dari sekolahku.

"DOORRR!"

"Kyaaa!"Aku dan Temari berteriak bersamaan ketika ada seseorang yang mengagetkan kami dari belakang. Hampir saja aku terjatuh dari sepeda. Ketika ku menoleh ke belakang,ternyata itu kak Ino. Kebiasaan sekali!

"Kakak mengagetkan kami saja!"

"He … he …," kak Ino malah tertawa jail, "_by the way_,kalian mau pada kemana nih?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ke toko buku …."

Kak Ino kemudian mensejajarkan sepedanya bersama kami.

"Kalian ini, ke toko buku tidak mengajakku!" kak Ino malah memarahiku bersama Temari.

…

…

…

Sesampainya di toko buku,kami berpencar. Tentu saja karena buku yang kami perlukan berbeda-beda. Aku di tempat _novel_,Temari di tempat buku-buku _Sains_,dan kak Ino tak biasanya ke tempat buku-buku sejarah.

Aku memilah-milih buku yang ada disana. Dan akhirnya,aku tertarik pada sebuah buku yang berjudul _'My Twin Sister'._Aku juga tertarik pada novel berjudul _'Totto-chan'_karya idolaku,_Tetsuko Kuroyanagi_. Aku hanya tertarik pada dua buku itu saja. Jadi,hanya itu yang kubeli.

…

…

…

Aku pulang bersama kak Ino menaiki saat perjalanan pulang,kami sempat berbincang sedikit.

"Kau beli buku apa saja kak?"

"Buku _Sejarah Jepang,Sejarah Kerajaan Matahari,Penemuan bersejarah, Orang-orang bersejarah didunia_,dan yang terakhir … _Sejarah Keluarga Yamanaka_"

Aku terbelalak buku? Seluruhnya tentang sejarah? Kapan kak Ino akan membacanya? Mana mungkin? Dalam otakku,terus mengalir pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh itu. Bukannya tak percaya. Tapi,sejak kapan kak Ino suka membaca?

…

…

…

Sesampainya dirumah,kami langsung ke kamar untuk mengganti baju,lalu makan siang. Tak ada kejadian menarik saat itu. Dan setelah makan,kami langsung menuju rumah pohon kami yang berada di belakang rumah. Rumah pohon itu dibangun setahun yang lalu oleh ayah kami. Dan sekarang menjadi tempat favoritku dan kak membawa buku baru yang tadi dibeli membacanya disana.

Aku baru membaca buku '_My Twin Sister'_sampai BAB 1. Namun,kak Ino malah mengeryitkan dahinya saat membaca bukunya. Cepat sekali dia membacanya,pikirku.

"Kenapa kak?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Lihat ini!"Kak Ino menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang terdapat sebuah itu terdapat nama-nama anggota suatu keluarga. Dan salah satu anggota keluarga tersebut,ada yang di lambangkan dengan garis X. Sedangkan yang lainnya bergaris O. Tapi,aku belum tau maksud tabel itu.

"Aku tidak tau maksudmu …." Ujarku.

Kak Ino mengambil nafas sebentar. Mungkin,ia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tau. Yang bergaris O,akan selamat. Sedangkan yang bergaris X,akan ada bencana. Dan kau tau siapa yang bergaris X disitu?"

"Inoshi Yamanaka" jawabku.

"Namanya hampir seperti memiliki saudara kembar yang lebih muda tau siapa itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sakura Yamanaka …."Aku terbelalak ? Hampir mirip denganku!

Aku masih dalam keadaan tak percaya dan baru faham aku menyesal karena membuat kak Ino lama menungguku untuk faham maksudnya. Tapi,mana mungkin hal fiksi itu terjadi pada dunia kami? Lagi pula,banyak 'kan yang bernama Ino ataupun Sakura? Aku tak percaya pada cerita di buku itu.

Kak Ino lalu turun dari rumah pohon dan masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Dia menganggapnya serius .…' Batinku.

…

…

…

Keesokan harinya,kami berangkat ke sekolah … tidak bersama. Tadinya,aku mengajak kak Ino untuk berangkat bersama,tapi dia malah menolaknya. Biasanya,dia akan menjawab : "Silakan saja jika kau bisa mengejarku". Kakak memang benar-benar aneh.

Dan,semenjak kakak beli buku _'Sejarah Keluarga Yamanaka'_,ia jadi menjauhiku. Karena penasaran,sepulang sekolah aku mengambil buku itu dan membacanya di rumah pohon.

…

…

…

Di halaman pertama,terdapat sebuah kalimat yang tak asing dimataku. Yaitu ,_'Cangkang tak berarti yang Penting adalah Isinya'_ Kata itu,yang Temari katakan ,itu adalah pepatah yang misterius. Tak ada yang menarik saat ku bolak-balikan halaman buku itu.

"Sakura! Ayo makan siang dulu!" ibu memanggilku dari bawah pohon.

"Iya bu …!" jawabku dan turun ke bawah.

…

…

…

Aku ingin sekali,kembali ke masa lalu. Dan yang aku lakukan adalah,melarang kakak untuk ikut membeli buku. Jika tak karena itu,pasti kakak masih seceria biasanya. Dengan semangat,ia akan mengajakku bermain di rumah pohon. Tapi,semuanya sudah terjadi. Mana mungkin tuhan menciptakan mesin waktu didunia ini? Jika ia,pasti tak ada manusia berdosa di dunia ini,dan semua orang akan hidup bahagia dan apa yang dibutuhkan,pasti terpenuhi. Aku baru sadar,waktu itu sungguh besar harganya. Aku sangat rindu waktu-waktu bersama kakak,walaupun kami selalu bertengkar,tapi rasanya sepi tanpa adanya kakak disini.

…

…

…

Dan waktu pun terus berjalan sejalan dengan kehidupan kami. Kakak mulai bisa tertawa dan tersenyum,namun tak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Kupikir,nanti juga kembali seperti semula sendiri. Dan dikelas,aku,kak Ino,Temari,Hinata,dan Ten-ten mengorol dengan asyiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita jalan-jalan?," ujar Temari kemudian, "ya sekedar berkumpul dan bersenang-senang … kita 'kan jarang melakukannya!"

"Tapi,kemana?" ujarku dan yang lainnya serentak.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya,"mungkin,ada yang punya ide atau masukan?"

Semuanya mulai berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Museum?" suara Ten-ten memecah suasana yang tadinya diam.

"Kau akan jadi ahli sejarah gadungan disana ..." ujar Temari meledek Ten-ten.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Ichiraku?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Kolam pemancingan?"

"TOKO BUKU!" usulan yang terakhir benar-benar membuat semuanya langsung memandang seorang yang berteriak tadi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak … lebih baik jangan ke toko buku … nanti kakak …." Ujarku pelan dan menunduk. Aku tau,kalau perkataanku mengingatkan kakak pada kejadian dulu,tapi aku tak mau kakak jadi seorang yang tak bersemangat lagi.

"Pokoknya,aku mau ke toko buku! Karena toko bukulah yang paling aman!"

Semuanya terbelalak kaget mendengar alasan kak Ino. Aman? Maksudnya apa?

Sejenak bingung untuk menjawab perkataan kakak. Tapi,kami semua (kecuali kakak) tak setuju jika pergi ke toko buku. Kami lebih suka ke kolam pemancingan di dekat rumah Hinata.

"Baiklah!," ujar kak Ino kemudian, "aku setuju jika kita pergi ke kolam pemancingan. Sepertinya disana akan baik-baik saja …."

Semuanya menatap kak Ino,sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya,kakak mau juga ke kolam pemancingan.

…

…

…

Esoknya,kami bersiap-siap untuk ke kolam pemancingan. Kami menunggu cukup lama mobil jemputan milik Hinata di depan rumah. Dan saat itu,aku melihat wajah kakak yang pucat sekali. Aku sudah menyarankannya agar tidak ikut,tapi dia malah mengelak.

"Tidak apa-apa kok … semuanya akan baik-baik saja …." Ujarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian,mobil jemputan pun datang.

"Maaf ya,sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama …." Ujar Hinata dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak apa kok …." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dan aku duduk di barisan paling belakang bersama Temari. Di barisan tengah,ada kak Ino dan Ten-ten. Sedangkan di depan,ada Hinata dan sopir pribadinya.

Di dalam perjalanan,aku dan Temari mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Sakura … sepertinya kakakmu sakit. Lihat saja wajahnya …." Ujar Temari.

"Aku tau … aku akan terus mengawasinya,agar dia tetap baik-baik saja …." Jawabku. Aku sangat cemas dan khawatir terhadap keadaan kakak. Dia sangat pucat dan seperti tak ber-energi. Dia begitu lemas saat duduk dan bersandar di kursi mobil.

…

…

…

Satu jam kemudian,kami sampai di kolam pemancingan. Aku ingat sekali,terakhir kali aku bersama teman-teman kesini adalah saat liburan akhir semester kemarin. Di samping tempat pemancingan,terdapat rumah Hinata. Jadi,jika ada apa-apa,tinggal mampir di rumah Hinata. Saat keluar dari mobil,semuanya langsung ke tempat pemancingan terkecuali kak Ino. Dia malah duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kak?" tanyaku menghampirinya.

Dia terus mengeluhkan rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya. Aku mulai panik,tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Akhirnya,aku memanggil Hinata untuk mengantarkanku ke rumahnya,dan meminta sedikit obat sakit kepala.

Kakak tidur saat itu. Akhirnya,kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya dulu di kamar rumah Hinata.

Aku terus berdoa, 'semoga tak ada yang terjadi pada kakak!'. Dalam hatiku,terus terisak tangis kecemasan.

…

…

…

Saat akan pulang,kami ke rumah Hinata tentu saja untuk melihat keadaan kakak dan membawanya pulang. Saat itu,kakak memang sudah bangun. Namun,ia terlihat sangat lemas dan tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berbaring di ranjang.

"Kak … ayo kita pulang …." Ujarku.

Dia diam,tak menjawab. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang berada di fikirannya. Dia tak berkata sepatah kata akhirnya meminta sopir pribadi Hinata untuk mengangkat kakak ke dalam mobil.

Aku sangat menyesal! Jika saja aku mendengarnya untuk ke toko buku,pasti kakak tidak akan seperti ini. Aku sungguh menyesal. Dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

…

…

…

Sesampainya di rumah,paman Shiro,sopir pribadi Hinata membawa kakak sampai ke kamar. Aku dan ibu berterimakasih padanya karena sudah bersusah payah membantu. Ibu yang ada disana tentu saja kaget. Aku pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di tempat pemancingan.

Saat selesai menjelaskan,ibu langsung menelpon ayah yang sedang bekerja di luar kota untuk segera pulang.

"Ibu dan ayah nanti akan membawa kakakmu ke rumah sakit. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya …." Ujar ibu padaku selesai menelpon.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku ingat perkataan kakak sebelum ke tempat pemancingan,dia bilang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu,aku percaya pada kakak. Kakak pasti akan baik-baik saja!

…

…

…

Saat ayah pulang,mereka semua langsung pergi untuk ke rumah sakit. Aku di rumah sendirian. Padahal,aku punya satu kakak lagi,namanya kak Kimmie. Sekarang,dia sedang kuliah di Shibuya. Aku hanya menonton TV,membaca buku,dan melakukan hal yang membosankan lainnya saat sendiri di rumah. Dan akhirnya,tiga jam kemudian, mereka pulang.

Aku menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Namun,ayah dan ibu memasang wajah yang tak percaya,dan bisa di bilang cemberut.

Kakak sudah bisa berjalan,walau wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Bagaimana kak? Apa kakak baik-baik saja?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kak Ino tersenyum, "Tentu saja!" jawabnya singkat.

Ayah dan ibu duduk di ruang keluarga dan masih berwajah kecewa.

"Kenapa bu?," tanyaku, "kakak baik-baik saja 'kan?" aku melanjutkan.

Semuanya diam tak bersuara. Dan kemudian,ibu tersenyum padaku, "Tentu saja,Sakura …."

Aku masih tak mengerti. Jika saja kakak baik-baik saja,pasti mereka berwajah senang dan bahagia. Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya? Aku mulai penasaran. Dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ku harapkan.

…

…

…

Esoknya,aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa kak Ino. Ia ijin tidak masuk untuk hari ini,mungkin besok juga. Teman-teman bertanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi pada kakak.

"Ah … tidak apa-apa …," jawabku,"katanya … tapi,aku tidak tau yang sebenarnya …."

"Besok,kami akan menengoknya. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Ten-ten.

"Terimakasih … sepertinya ada." Jawabku.

Jam pelajaran di mulai dengan mengabsen. Yang tidak masuk hari ini hanya kak Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Tanya Kakashi _sensei_.

"Tidak masuk _sensei_! Dia …" belum selesai bicara,ucapanku dipotong oleh guru.

"Dia sakit,aku sudah tau. Kau saudara kembarnya bukan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Iya,_sensei_ …."

Guru Kakashi diam sejenak lalu beranjak menghampiriku.

"Sepulang sekolah,jangan dulu pulang. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu" ujar guru. Aku hanya mengangguk. Guru Kakashi lalu kembali ke depan kelas untuk mengabsen.

Saat istirahat,Temari bertanya padaku apa yang tadi guru Kakashi katakan.

"Dia menyuruhku menemuinya sepulang sekolah"

"Oh …." Tema mengangguk paham.

…

…

…

Sepulang sekolah,aku menghampiri guru Kakashi di ruang guru.

"Kita bicara jangan disini,tidak enak dengan guru-guru lain …." Ujarnya.

Akhirnya,kami mengobrol di kantin yang sedang sepi.

"Apa yang ibumu katakan saat pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku guru tau kalau kemarin kakak dan ibu ke rumah sakit.

"Dia bilang,semuanya baik-baik saja …," aku berhenti sejenak, "ngomong-ngomong,kenapa guru tau kalau kemarin mereka ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku penasaran.

Guru Kakashi menghela nafas pendek,lalu menjawab, "Dia berbohong padamu. Aku tau,karena aku adalah dokternya!"

Aku kaget mendengar jawaban ,Kakashi _sensei_ adalah seorang guru,sekaligus seorang dokter? Hebat sekali!

"Memangnya,apa yang ibu sembunyikan dariku?" tanyaku.

Guru Kakashi hnya diam. Sepertinya,ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu,namun ia tak sanggup dan tak tega mengatakannya.

"Tolong jawab guru! Apapun yang terjadi,akan aku terima!" aku memaksanya,karena guru tidak juga menjawab.

"Kakakmu, mengalami penyakit … kanker otak"

DEG! – aku benar-benar tidak seakan runtuh seketika ketika aku tau berita … benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya.

"Maaf,aku mengatakannya,tapi kau yang memaksa bukan? Kau yang bilang,kalau apapun yang terjadi,kau akan menerimanya. Jadi,terimalah itu!" guru Kakashi mencoba menenangkan hatiku.

Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes,karena aku ingat kata-kata kakak : "Janganlah menangis! Apakah dengan menangis,keadaan akan menjadi membaik? malah akan semakin memburuk!"

Kalimat kakak itu diucapkan ketika aku kehilangan jam tanganku,saat masih SD.

Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku,mengatur emosiku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam,dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Alhasil,aku merasa lebih tenang,dan jadi lupa kisah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,sekalian aku akan menemui ibumu" ujar guru Kakashi.

Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan ke tempat parker dan pergi menggunakan motor milik guru Kakashi.

Sesampainya di rumah,aku langsung berlari ke kamar,dan guru Kakashi duduk di ruang tamu bersama ibu. Aku tak memikirkan apa yang mereka bicarakan,karena aku tau,mereka pasti berbicara tentang kakak.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk itu. Dengan menatap langit-langit kamar,aku masih memikirkan kondisi kakak.

KRREEKK – Suara seseorang membuka pintu kak Ino.

"Bagaimana di sekolah Sakura? Apa ada PR?" tanyanya.

"Kakak tidak usah memikirkannya. Masalah PR,akan kuselesaikan!" jawabku.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku kakak saja aku Ino!" jelasnya.

Aku tak tahan melihat kakak dengan kondisi seperti itu tetap ingin melakukan semua hal tak kuat melihat kakak yang masih mengajakku tertawa dengan tingkah tak kuasa menahan tangisku ketika melihat kakak teridur pulas diamarku.

'Jika saja kakak bangun,pasti dia akan memarahiku seperti dulu ….' Ujarku dalam hati.

…

…

…

Esoknya,kakak masih belum diperbolehkan sekolah. Dan aku sudah memberitahunya,bahwa sepulang sekolah teman-teman akan menengoknya. Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kabar itu.

Di sekolah,ada pengumuman khusus agar besok,semua siswa 8G hadir dalam acara Makan Bersama di sebuah restoran jam 3 sore. Tentu saja aku menolak itu. Karena,aku tak mungkin meninggalkan saudara kembarku. Tapi,teman-teman mendesakku agar ikut. Aku tetap menolaknya. Apa jadinya aku pergi tanpa kak Ino?

Dan sepulang sekolah,aku mengantar teman-temanku yang ingin menengok kak Ino.

Sesampainya disana,aku langsung mengajak mereka ke kamar kak Ino.

"_Suimasen_ … Ino-_chan_ …." Ujar Hinata ketika memasuki kamar kakak.

"Silakan masuk …." Jawab kak Ino sambil tersenyum. Aku mulai menyukai perubahan sifat kakak saat ini,tapi jika sifat itu yang menyebabkan kakak sakit,aku sangat membenci sifat itu! Lebih baik,kakak bersifat seperti dulu dan tetap sehat.

Aku menyuguhkan kue kering dan teh kepada teman-teman.

"Silakan di makan …." Ujarku.

Semuanya menjawab dengan serentak, "Terimakasih!"

Teman-teman mengobrol cukup lama dengan bercerita tentang keadaan di sekolah saat ini dan tentang teman-teman satu kelas yang merindukan kakak. Tapi,kakak tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Kakak hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk saat mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya.

"Ino,Sakura,sepertinya sekarang kami harus pulang …," ujar Ten-ten kemudian, "kapan-kapan,kami pasti datang lagi!"

"Iya … tidak apa-apa" jawabku.

Semuanya akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Sakura,kau tadi lupa tidak menceritakan tentang guru Kakashi. Besok,jangan lupa ceritakan saat kau bersama guru Kakashi ya!" ujar Temari sebelmu akhirnya pulang. Aku hanya mengguk pelan. Tapi,dalam hatiku,sepertinya aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

…

…

…

Hari demi hari berlalu. Temari,Hinata,dan Ten-ten sudah mengetahui kondisi kak Ino yang sebenarnya. Sampai saat ini,kakak belum juga diperbolehkan bersekolah. Ibu bilang,jika bersekolah,kondisinya akan semakin parah. Jadi,lagi-lagi aku berangkat sekolah sendirian.

Di sekolah,tak ada sesuatu yang menarik. Dan kakak ketinggalan banyak sekali materi pelajaran. Aku jadi sangat sedih,melihat kakak yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya sambil terus tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Sepulang sekolah,aku langsung ke kamar untuk mengganti bajuku,lalu makan siang. Setelah itu,aku menonton TV di ruang tengah. Tiba-tiba,kakak menemuiku di sana.

"Hai Sakura" ujarnya datar.

"Hai … ka … eh,maksudku Ino" ujarku latah karena baru ingat tentang panggilan kakak yang ia sukai.

"He … he …," kakak tertawa kecil, "kata ibu,nanti sore kak Kimmie akan pulang!" ujarnya girang.

"Benarkah?" ujarku tak Ino mengangguk meyakinkan.

Dan benar,sorenya,kak Kimmie pulang ke rumah. Kami menyambutnya dengan perasaan senang,karena sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Kak Kimmie!" aku berlari ke arah kak Kimmie ketika ia sampai di depan rumah. Aku memeluknya seperti anak kecil.

"Ino dimana?" tanyanya.

"Di kamarnya" jawabku.

Aku dan kak Kimmie pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kak Kimmie menyalami ibu dan ayah,lalu berbincang sebentar. Tak lama kemudian,dia masuk ke kamar kak Ino. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"Tanya kak Kimmie kepadaku sambil memandangi kakak yang tengah tidur diranjangnya.

"Semoga saja. Aku percaya pada kak Ino" jawabku melawan rasa cemas yang selalu melanda perasaanku. Kak Kimmie hanya tersenyum,dan mengangguk.

…

…

…

Waktu terus berjalan searah kehidupan yang pasang kak Ino semakin lama semakin memburuk. Ia berkali-kali ke rumah sakit,tapi tak kunjung sembuh. Pada suatu waktu,aku bertanya pada ibu kapan kak Ino akan sembuh.

"Suatu saat nanti,pasti sembuh!" jawaab ibu penuh keyakinan.

Aku selalu berdoa di dalam hati, 'Kakak pasti akan sembuh ya Allah! Kakak pasti akan sembuh!'. Aku tau,yang aku katakan itu seperti melarang tuhan berbuat sesuatu pada kakak. Tapi,aku menyerahkan semua yang akan terjadi pada Allah SWT.

Dihari itu juga,kakak memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Ini adalah buku yang ku beli dulu,kau masih ingat 'kan?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan buku _'Sejarah Keluarga Yamanaka'_ padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan yang ini,adalah buku catatan. Yang _pink_ untukmu,dan yang berwarna _violet_ untukku!" ujarnya lagi sambil menyodorkan dua buku kembar yang berbeda warna. Buku itu sangat indah,di sampul bukuku,ada gambar bunga Sakura,dan terdapat tulisan tangan kakak,tulisan itu menuliskan namaku dengan cantik.

"Terimakasih ... ka ...eh,Ino ..." ujarku ketika menerima buku itu.

"Buku itu,adalah buku untuk menuliskan pelajaran hidup yang nanti akan terjadi. Juga tentang perasaan kita saat menjalani hidup,yang seperti ini" jelasnya. Aku hanya melongo dan mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya.

…

…

…

Seminggu kemudian,kakak ke rumah sakit lagi. Bahkan kali ini kakak di rawat di rumah sakit. Kata ibu,kondisinya sudah mulai ke masa kritis. Otomatis semuanya panik,dan cemas memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada kakak.

Dan esoknya,aku dan kak Kimmie menengok kakak di rumah sakit. Aku sangat terkejut,melihat kakak yang terlihat tidak seperti dulu lagi. Di bagian kepalanya,ada benjolan-benjolan akibat kanker yang dialaminya. Aku juga bertemu guru Kakashi disana. Lalu,kami berbincang-bincang tentang keadaan kakak saat ini.

"_Sensei_ … apakah kakak baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Panggillah aku disini pak Dokter …," ujarnya, "kakakmu sedang mengalami masa kritis. Di masa inilah akan terjadi perubahan-perubahan fisiknya." Jelasnya lagi.

Aku hanya permisi untuk kembali ke ruangan dimana tempat kakak Sakura no.9 tepatnya.

Kakak akan mengalami banyak perubahan fisik. Seperti benjolan-benjolan itu. Tapi,kuharap kami masih dapat berkomunikasi.

Aku tak bisa menginap di rumah sakit. Karena,tempatnya yang sangat terbatas. Jadi,aku dan kak Kimmie pulang saat itu.

…

…

…

Tik … tok … tik … tok …. Suara dentangan jam dinding menghiasi rumah yang sepi. Hanya ada aku dan kak Kimmie telah luluh oleh keadaan kakak saat ini. Andai saja kak Ino masih sehat seperti dulu,duniaku seperti surga,tanpa ada beban kecemasan di hati kecilku. Padahal,kami selalu bertengkar. Tapi,tetap saja,jika tidak ada kakak,aku pasti kesepian.

Jam menunjukkan angka 12.00. Kak Kimmie mengajakku untuk sholat dzuhur di mushola dekat rumah. Saat disana,aku berdoa sekuat aku bicara, tentu saja dengan do`a yang sama seperti biasanya, "Kakak pasti sembuh!" aku tau,itu bukanlah do'a. Biasanya,jika seseorang mengalami kejadian yang kualami saat ini,mereka akan berdoa, "Ya Allah … sembuhkanlah kakak ku!". Tapi,aku beda. Karena aku percaya pada kakak. Kakak itu kuat,dan tak gentar menghadapi semua cobaan.

Sudah enam hari kakak dirawat,kami belum sempat menengoknya lagi,karena aku harus tetap bersekolah. Absen hanya karena saudaranya sakit,mana mungkin semua guru iba? Kecuali guru Kakashi yang memang menjadi dokternya. Walau hanya enam hari,rasanya seperti satu tahun aku terpisah dengan kakak. Besok,kami baru bisa menengok kakak,karena besok adalah hari minggu.

…

…

…

Esoknya,aku dan kak Kimmie berangkat ke rumah sakit. Sampai disana cukup lama,karena kami sempat terjebak macet di kota. Jadi,butuh waktu dua kali lipat untuk sampai disana.

Ketika kami memasuki ruangan,aku dan kak Kimmie tambah terkejut. Sekarang wajah kak Ino sudah tak terbentuk pembengkakan dimana-mana. Dan ia tak bisa bergerak. Ketika kami menghampirinya,kak Ino berusaha keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu,namun tak bisa karena kondisinya yang sekarat seperti itu**.**

"Ino_ ni-chan_ … kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu …." hanya menatapku dan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang sekarang telah berubah drastis.

"Sakura-_chan_!" ibu memanggilku.

Aku pun langsung menemuinya yang tengah duduk di samping pintu, "Ada apa bu?"

Ibu menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tak asing adalah buku catatan milik kakak.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran sambil menerima pemberiannya.

"Kakakmu terus menulis di buku itu,dan kemarin, ia menyuruh ibu untuk menyerahkannya padamu …." Jelas ibu.

Aku lupa belum sempat menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan yang kakak serahkan padaku. Oh … payahnya aku. Padahal,kakak sedang kritis dan tak bisa berbicara jelas lagi. Namun,aku malah mengecewakannya.

Aku pun mulai membaca catatan kak Ino.

_- __Sabtu,12 April 2006_

"_Hai Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?__Semoga baik-baik saja karena aku juga baik-baik harap,kau akan membaca catatanku ini sampai selesai. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menulis. Juga,hari pertama aku di rawat di rumah sakit yang sangat kubenci ini!_

_Hari ini,aku memang sedang sakit. Namun,hatiku sangat senang. Karena,tuhan telah memberi ku waktu untuk hidup sepanjang ini. Kuharap,satu jam lagi aku masih dapat menghirup udara segar ini. Namun,aku kehilangan teman-temanku. Aku tidak bisa bersekolah lagi dan bermain bersama mereka,aku sangat senang ketika kemarin mereka menengokku di rumah._

_Yang terpenting,aku tak ingin semua orang yang kusayangi menangis,atau mencemaskan keadaanku. Aku yakin aku akan sembuh! Jadi,janganlah khawatir,dan jalanilah duniamu seperti biasanya …. "_

_# __Ino__ Yamanaka_

Itulah catatan pertama yang kakak tulis pada bukunya. Aku sangat heran,walau kakak sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk,dia tetap menganggapnya sedang baik-baik saja. Aku semakin penasaran untuk membaca lembar demi lembar catatan kakak. Namun,buku itu sangatlah tipis. Padahal,saat dulu kakak menyerahkannya padaku,bukunya masih tebal. Mungkin kakak menyobeknya untuk suatu hal,atau mungkin untuk coret-coretan seperti biasa.

"Sakura,kita pulang sekarang!" ujar kak Kimmie kemudian. Aku mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi rumah sakit dan masih memegang buku catatan kakak.

…

…

…

Di rumah,aku menulis jawaban atas catatan kakak yang di tulis di buku _violet-nya_ pada buku _pink ku_. Banyak kalimat-kalimat dalam catatan-catatan kakak yang begitu menyentuhku.

"_Kau percaya 'kan sekarang?Dalam cerita pada buku itu? Itu memang akan terjadi padaku. Dan jika nanti aku pergi,tolong jangan ada tangisan yang mengiringi kepergianku,dan jangan ada kata-kata menyesal saat aku masih bersama kalian …."_

"_Jika kalian ingin aku sembuh,katakan saja sekeras yang kau bisa. Dan semuanya akan mendengarmu,dan iba padamu. Namun,kehendak tetap milik tuhan. Aku juga senang kok walau diberi cobaan seperti ini. Dan nanti,semuanya dapat belajar dari cobaan yang kualami. Aku rela berkorban demi kalian …. "_

"_Hitunglah setiap detik jantungku berdetak. Satu hari saja sudah banyak sekali bukan?__Maka__,__ syukurilah setiap detak jantung yang kau rasakan. Karena itulah tandanya kau diberi nikmat yang terbesar dalam hidupmu …."_

"_Percayalah padaku,karena,akulah yang merasakannya. Bukan kalian. Kalian hanya berusaha membantu agar aku sembuh. Dan akulah yang mengalaminya. Jadi,aku tak pernah mengijinkan kalian untuk menangis! Aku yang menderita pun tak akan pernah menangis!"_

Ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat itu,hatiku rasanya seperti teriris. Dan aku tak dapat membantah apapun karena semua yang kak Ino katakan itu hanya membalas catatannya dengan kata 'iya' atau 'benar'.Karena aku tak pandai bicara terhadap kebaikan kakak.

Dan di akhir catatannya,ia menulis "Kau akan mengetahui arti pepatah 'Cangkang tak berarti,yang terpenting adalah isinya', saat sandiwara ini berakhir,dan ketika aku t'lah pergi".

Dalam catatanku untuknya,aku menjawab "Aku tak perlu tau arti pepatah itu. yang terpenting bagiku,adalah kau sembuh. Dan kita bisa bersama lagi! Jika saja pepatah itu tidak ku kenal,aku pasti akan menghindarinya jauh-jauh!". Kupikir,yang kutuliskan sangatlah keras kepala. Tapi,bagaimana lagi. Yang ku inginkan saat ini,hanya agar kakak sembuh.

…

…

…

Esoknya,benar-benar hari yang membosankan. Di kelas tanpa kak Ino,seperti rumah tanpa jendela. Biasanya kelas kami selalu diselimuti gelak tawa kakak,sekarang jadi sepi tak bersuara. Teman-teman selalu menanyakan keadaan kakak padaku,karena aku tau,mereka juga menyayangi kak Ino. Seandainya aku dapat kesempatan bicara kepada kakak,aku akan bilang "Semua orang yang mengenalmu,sangat menyayangimu kak! Kami juga ingin kau sembuh!"

Aku yakin,kakak bisa bertahan. Aku yakin kakak tidak akan menyerah melawan penyakitnya. Karena,dalam hidupnya,ia tidak pernah menangis dan mengeluhkan apapun. Dia seorang gadis yang sungguh lebih kuat dari baja. Kuat yang ku katakan adalah,kuat hatinya. Kalau kekuatan fisik,Allah lah yang menentukan.

Jika saja semua ini akan berakhir,dan kakak akan pergi,aku akan memaksa ibu untuk pulang ke kampungku,di Kyoto. Aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir duka. Aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan tangisan. Dan aku,tak ingin membuat kak Ino menderita melihat kami mengeluhkan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

'Kring ... kring ... kring ...' suara telepon menggema di rumah yang sepi. Aku pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_ ..."

"Sakura,cepat pangggil kakakmu dan berangkatlah ke rumah sakit! Sekarang!" ujar ibu berteriak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kakak. Aku pun segera berlari ke dapur dan memanggil kak Kimmie untuk segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang rawat inap kakak,kami berdoa,semoga kakak baik-baik saja. Dan kak Kimmie mulai membuka pintu perlahan.

"_Suimasen ... min_ - ..." kak Kimmie berhenti berucap. Dia tetap berdiri kaku di sana,dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku lalu menggeser badan kakak dan berusaha masuk. Dan ... astaghfirullah ... kakak?!

Aku langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tak tau apa yang akan di lakukan dan apa yang akan dikatakan melihat ... kakak yang tengah tertidur tak berdaya di ranjangnya.

"Kakak ... tidur ya?" ujarku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kakakmu ... koma," ujar ayah pelan. Tidak mungkin,aku tak sempat bilang apa-apa pada kakak. Dan kakak juga belum sempat membaca buku catatanku. Aku harap,kakak akan tetap bernafas di dunia ini.

"Sakura ... kemarilah!" panggil ibu. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ini,ada satu surat dari kakakmu ..." mendengar hal itu,aku terperanjak.

"Kapan kakak menulisnya?" tanyaku.

"Dia tidak bisa menulis ... dan ibu juga tidak tau apa isinya" jelasnya. Aku pun menerima surat itu dan berjalan keluar. Aku duduk di kursi depan yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Dan aku pun membuka surat itu. Aku terkejut. Tak ada apa-apa dalam surat itu. hanya ada satu garis lurus _horizontal_. Aku bingung dan tak mengerti maksud kakak memberikan ini. Tapi,aku berusaha mengartikan arti dari surat kosong itu. Dan dua jam kemudian,kami pulang lagi.

...

...

...

Cangkang tak berarti,yang terpenting adalah isinya. Menurutku,itu adalah pepatah yang tak ada artinya. Tapi,kakak bilang,jika semuanya berakhir,aku akan tau artinya. Tapi,apakah ini semua hampir berakhir dan apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah kakak sudah mengetahui akhir dari semua ini? ribuan pertanyaan menghiasi dinding-dinding otakku. Tapi,jika saja pepatah itu disampaikan dari surat itu, ... artinya ... yang terpenting adalah isinya. Maksudnya,garis _horizontal_ itu? Entahlah,aku pun masih berfikir untuk itu.

Dunia sepi tanpa Ino. Aku sekarang telah terbiasa memanggilnya Ino. Kurasa,panggilan itu lebih baik,dan lebih pendek. Saat aku dan kak Kimmie hendak meninggalkan rumah sakit, rasanya sangat membosankan. Di rumah hanya menonton TV,dan membiarkan Ino menderita di rumah sakit yang kami benci itu. Maaf Ino,aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu,kecuali berdoa. Kuharap semua ini akan berakhir,dan aku masih ingin melihatmu di dunia ini. Walau cantik wajahmu telah sirna oleh penyakit ganas itu.

...

...

...

Esoknya,pagi-pagi sekali,telepon berbunyi. Kali ini,kak Kimmie yang mengangkatnya.

"Halo ... ibu ...?," jawabnya saat mengangkat telepon. Dan kak Kimmie mengobrol dengan iu di telepon lama sekali. aku penasaran apa yang ibu bicarakan.

Seusai kak Kimmie bertelepon,aku bertanya, "Ada apa kak?"

"Kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit lagi ...," ujarnya sambil menunduk, "jangan lupa,bawa juga bukumu ..." lanjutnya.

"Tapi,ada apa kak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau akan tau sendiri saat tiba di rumah sakit!" jawab kak Kimmie sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Setibanya disana,kami berlari menuju ruang Sakura no.9. saat masuk,kami disambut oleh dua orang yang sedang panik dan ketakutan,tentu saja itu ayah dan ibu.

"Ibu ...," ujarku pelan, "ada apa?"

Ibu menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kakakmu ... dia,akan segera pergi ... malam ini ...," ujarnya, "tolong jangan salahkan siapapun atas ini, Sakura!" jelas ibu sambil meneteskan air mata.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap mata ibu yang bersinar karena air mata itu. Aku terus menatapnya,sampai pada akhirnya,ibu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku ...," aku mengurungkan niat untuk berkata-kata. Tapi,pada akhirnya,aku kuat juga mengatakannya, "aku ... selama ini tak pernah berfikir seperti itu. aku tak pernah punya pikiran bahwa kak Ino akan pergi secepat ini. aku tak pernah mengira, tuhan melakukan ini padaku ..." ujarku tak dapat menahan air mataku.

Kak Kimmie menepuk dadaku dan berkata, "Berhentilah menangis ... jangan buat kakakmu jadi menyesal telah mengenalmu ..."

Aku lalu membersihkan air mataku dari mataku. Aku menghela nafas perlahan,dan berusaha untuk berfikir jernih.

"Malam ini,harus jadi akhir yang bahagia bagi kak Ino! Kakak harus kuat dan jangan memiliki beban terhadapku. Karena aku,akan berusaha untuk menjadi sepertimu,kak!" ujarku kemudian.

Dan malam yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Aku benar-benar takut akan kehilangan kakak. Aku takut,jika kami sedang bersama memandangi langi malam penuh bintang,tiba-tiba saja kakak pergi. Atau jika kami sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya,dia tertidur pulas dan tak akan bangun lagi. Pikiran-pikiran negatif seperti inilah yang sangat membebaniku.

"Kak ... apa kau bisa mengucapkan kata terakhirmu?" tanyaku padanya,walau aku tau dia tak bisa berbicara. Tapi,kakak hanya diam. Namun,sepertinya,ia berusaha untuk berbicara. Dia lalu memegang dadanya. Tapi,aku tak tau maksudnya. Atau mungkin ...

"Cangkang tak berarti,yang terpenting adalah isinya?," ujarku, "oh ... aku sekarang tau!" lanjutku lagi sambil memberi senyum pada kak Ino.

Aku langsung menulis di buku catatanku ... :

_CANGKANG TAK BERARTI ,YANG TERPENTING ADALAH ISINYA_

_Kekuatan fisik tak berarti,yang terpenting adalah kekuatan hati. Dan kekuatan hati tak berarti jika tak ada kepercayaan di dalamnya._

_Seperti kakak,yang sebenarnya kuat dan tomboy,namun kakak juga kuat hatinya. Dan kakak selalu percaya bahwa dirinya akan sembuh._

_Juga sama seperti surat tak ada isinya itu. Kertas tak berarti,yang terpenting adalah hati dan niatnya . Dan jika kita masih percaya,pasti tau isi hati yang menuliskannya. Dan aku tau,apa yang sebenarnya kau tuliskan di kertas itu. kau bilang "Aku masih kuat. Dan aku akan sembuh". Karena aku percaya itu!_

Setelah itu,aku memberikan buku catatanku pada kakak. Aku bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan permintaan kakak. Walau nantinya,kakak tak membacanya,itu akan ku jadikan kenang-kenanganku.

...

...

...

Di jam 10 malam,kami semua berkumpul,dan mengelilingi ranjang dimana kakak terbaring lemas. Untuk melepas kepergiannya yang begitu sulit dilakukan bagiku. Kami bernyanyi untuknya,menghiburnya,dan berusaha membuatnya tersenyum disaat-saat yang menegangkan seperti itu. Tapi,kami semua ingin bahwa kami sudah puas menerima kami juga tak ingin menderita hatinya terlalu dalam karena kepergian kak Ino.

"La ... la ... la ... la ... la ..." aku berusaha bernyanyi dengan riang tanpa ada setetes air matapun yang jatuh.

Dan tiba-tiba,nafas kak Ino menyempit. Kami membuatnya untuk terus berkata 'Lailahailallah ... muhammadu-rosullullah ...'. karena kami ingin kakak berbahagia di surga sana. Surga yang sangat memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Dan tibalah,saat terakhirnya. Nafasnya telah menghilang,dan matanya telah tertutup rapat. Tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang berani menangis. Karena kami tak ingin mengecewakan kak Ino.

...

...

...

Ya ... berakhir sudah semuanya. Kuharap,kepergian kakak memberikan bekas yang berguna bagi semua yang mengenalnya. Aku tak mau ada seorangpun yang memendam benci pada kakak. Jika ada,tolonglah jangan berikan padanya. Berikan saja padaku,karena kakak tidak bersalah. Dan sesuai keinginanku,kami semua pindah ke Kyoto.

...

...

...

Sudah cukup lama kami tinggal di Kyoto,dan kami sudah mulai terbiasa menjalankan hari-hari tanpa tangisan. Karena,kakak telah mengajarkan banyak kepada keluarga kami. Dan teman-temanku yang ada di Tokyo,selalu mengirimiku surat satu bulan sekali.

Aku mendapat kabar,bahwa Temari menjuarai lomba Olimpiade Sains tingkat provinsi. Juga,Hinata yang menjadi dokter cilik di Tokyo. Tak ketinggalan juga Ten-ten. Dia menjuarai lomba Sejarah. Aku bersyukur,semuanya telah menggapai prestasinya masing-masing. Dan aku tak akan pernah menghapus semuanya tentang sahabat yang ku kenal di dunia ini.

_..._

...

...

"_Hiruplah udara selagi kau bisa_

_Asalkan jangan ada bekas yang mengganjal dihatimu_

_Karena,kekuatan fisik atau kebutuhan fisik tak berguna,_

_Jika hatimu merasa kesakitan dan kesepian_

_Cangkang tak berarti,yang terpenting adalah isinya_

_..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*******CURCOLgaje AFTER WRITING :**

_**Moshi-moshi minna ….**__** #kibasrambut**_

_**Ini FF terinspirasi dari sebuah buku dengan judul yang sama dengan FF ini,yaitu My Twin Sister. Terimakasih buat kak Lintang! ^^**_

_**Yang suka liat film barbie,pasti tau deh pepatah itu ... arti pepatahnya,aku ngarang sendiri kok ... #pundung dipojokan**_

_**Selesai juga FF sampe pegel-pegel gak karuan**__** ... dan juga, aku **__**kehabisan ide di akhiran cerita .**__** mungkin,aku gak terbiasa buat FF one-shot yang panjang.**_

_**Maaf kalau **__**t**__**ypo tersebar**__** dimana-mana**__**,karena aku kalau selesai nulis,ya langsung di publish,nggak di koreksi dulu … #PLAK**_

_**Oke,sepertinya untuk kali ini,aku gak bisa ngomong banyak (perasaan banyak banget deh). Yang terpenting adalah … :**_

_**TOLONG REVIEW SETELAH BACA! #duuaarr!**_

_**Mengingat yang FF ku yang berjudul,'My Love,My Enemy' sering di view,tapi gak pernah di review … kasihan banget aku ini … -_- #abaikan**_

_**Terimakasih udah mau baca…tuhan pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu …. ^^ #amin = sok alim banget gue**__**.**_

_**Review please? ^^**_

_**Sign, Ulya**__** (Yuki-chan)**_


End file.
